hemeras_new_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Theurgy
Theurgy is a term used to describe the supernatural phenomena that enable one to perform feats that would be otherwise unobtainable through conventional practices. It can traces its roots to the magic practiced prior to the Great Fall and War of Nations, though naturally, has adapted and evolved over the course of thousands of years. Structure Theory of Factors The Theory of Factors states that each person is born with an inherent 'factor' that enables them to practice theurgy. There is speculation that there are different types of factors that determine whether different theurgic abilities can be manifested, though researchers have not been able to find any conclusive evidence. It has been found that all races, save for the Sperish, possess enough factors to utilize therugy—though the number of those who have the discipline and patience to master the theurgic arts is limited. Law of Selection The Law of Selection, previously regarded as a mere theory, states that there are certain forces that prevent specific races and ethnic groups from utilizing specific arts and sub-arts. Popularized in the Era of Redemption, the Law of Selection has been tested time and time again and has been proved unfalsifiable. The exact cause of the Law of Selection is uncertain: though many believe it is directly linked to the Theory of Factors. Types Voltaturgist.jpg|A volturgist drawing power from his grimoire contracter.jpg|A contractor and his familiar Paladin.jpg|A paladin and her blessing Siphoner-0.jpg|A siphoner extracting life essence The Elemental Arts The elemental arts are perhaps one of the only theurigic practices that incorporate the use of an object as a catalyst for power. All elemental arts make use of grimoires, ancient tomes that are slowly but surely being uncovered throughout the world. Students of this particular branch are known as elementalists, who are classically educated in order to understand the runic language that enables them to utter spells into existence. To a student of the elemental arts, a grimoire is comparable to a blade and a limb: it is the source of their power, and without it, they are powerless. Other practicing titles based on respective sub-arts are: mistraturgist, feveturgist, argiturgist, and volturgist. The Arcanic Arts The arcanic arts refer to a larger, holistic and generalized branch of theurgy. There is no rhyme or reason as to why these specific sub-arts are classified under the broader spectrum of the arcanic arts, other than the fact that there is no other categories that they could appropriately fit into. Those who regularly practice the arcanic arts are referred to as arcanists. Other practicing titles based on respective sub-arts are: assmilators, contractors, projectors and inscribers. The Celestial Arts The celestial arts derive their power from the skies and the stars, however, over the years many have come to associate the celestial arts with divine power. Many contemporary practitioners credit their patron deity as the source of their power, and whether or not it is the true root of their abilities is among one of the most controversial subject matters. Those who study the celestial arts are known as celestialists. Other practicing titles based on respective sub-arts are: evokers, paladins, binders, and clerics. The Occultic Arts The occultic arts are considered the oldest form of theurgy. They have existed long before all other arts and have been practiced and refined to such a degree that they are often considered the most powerful, but similarly, are incredibly dangerous to use and pose an immediate threat to those bold enough to utilize them. They draw upon the power of ritual sacrifice: degrading life in favor of power. Those who practice the occultic arts are known as occultists. Other practicing titles based on respective sub-arts are: convergers, riftmancers, siphoners, and hexologists.